The present invention broadly relates to power-driven machines, particularly portable type machines having an internal combustion engine and tanks for storing fuel and lubricating oil. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improved construction of a tank cap attached to the tank of power-driven machines of the type described.
Portable power-driven machines such as a chain saw, grass trimmer, powered sprayer and so forth are well known. For the purpose of simplification in the construction, these portable power-driven machines usually do not have a level gauge or meter which would indicate the amount of fuel or lubricating oil remaining in the tank. Therefore, the user has no means allowing him to confirm the amount of fuel or lubricating oil remaining in the tank during the operation of the machine, often resulting in a short-fall of fuel or lubricating oil during the work. A short-fall of fuel or lubricating oil causes an extremely dangerous situation in some kinds of work.